Project Summary The number of primary open angle glaucoma (POAG) cases will increase by 250% by 2050, directly affecting over 7 million lives. These numbers are specifically for POAG and do not include the many who are monitored and treated for elevated intraocular pressure or for glaucoma suspect status, which along with POAG can all be considered glaucoma associated diseases (GAD). Development of high-quality, accessible, and cost-effective strategies for eye care for these individuals is of critical importance. POAG is at least 4-5 times higher in African Americans, progresses more rapidly and appears about 10 years earlier as compared to those of European descent. This research plan seeks to implement and evaluate a telemedicine-based detection and management strategy for GAD and other eye diseases in patients seen at Federally Qualified Health Centers (FQHC?s) located in the rural Alabama Black Belt Region. This region is characterized by one of the highest concentrations of African Americans in the US; high poverty, unemployment, and uninsured rates; inadequate educational systems, transportation and community resources; few optometrists who largely practice in retail settings; and no ophthalmologists specializing in glaucoma. We have developed and tested a novel multimodal telemedicine approach in our prior CDC- funded Eye Care Quality and Accessibility Improvement in the Community (EQUALITY) study that used comprehensive remote optic nerve assessment (RONA). This proposal will employ a modification of the EQUALITY approach using portable measurement of visual function and optic nerve and retinal structure that are more applicable to rural locations with limited resources. We will also identify and evaluate remediation strategies for the barriers to patient adherence with referral and follow-up appointments by comparing the effectiveness of financial incentives along with a validated patient education program versus a validated patient education program alone. Using this program within FQHC?s will enable expansion nationwide into rural and urban underserved locations as these centers provide primary health care services in underserved areas and treat more than 27 million people yearly at over 12,000 sites.